


Драбблы по The Persuaders

by archarcher, ilera



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, one chapter - one fanfic, s1e11 - Chain of Events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Brett Sinclair/Danny Wilde
Kudos: 1





	1. Дэнни идет к психологу

— ... Так говорите, вы часто его трогаете?  
— Да! — воскликнул Дэнни. — Постоянно!  
— И давно это началось?  
— Как только мы познакомились.  
— Хм... — психолог покивал, записывая что-то в блокноте. — А чувствовали ли вы такое же желание... тягу прикосновений к одноклассникам?  
— Нет.  
— К друзьям юношества?  
— Нет. Но как-то я обнял своего друга Энджи.  
Психолог довольно закивал, но по мере того, как Дэнни продолжал, вновь погрустнел.  
— То ли я подскользнулся, то ли заноза в пятку попала...  
— Т.е. вы чувствуете определенный хватательный рефлекс вблизи вашего друга? Как его зовут, кстати?  
— Бретт. Но иногда я называю его "Ваше лордство", — Дэнни улыбнулся от приятных воспоминаний.  
Психолог выглядел спокойно, только глаз у него задергался. Дэнни продолжил:  
— Понимаете, дело в том, что я все время стою к нему вплотную.  
— А мистер Бретт проявляет какие-то подобные хватательные рефлексы?  
Дэнни задумался.  
— Не сказал бы, но он часто меня обнимает, вертит моей головой, как своей собственной, стряхивает пылинки с моей щеки.  
— И много времени вы с ним проводите?  
— О, ну не сказать, что много, но большую часть времени. Скажем так, иногда. Мы как раз встречаемся через полчаса. Вообщем-то я уже скучаю.  
Доктор прокашлялся. Ему долго не попадались такие эмоциональные, открытые, разговорчивые, а главное, богатые пациенты. Однако он был профессионалом и продолжил беседу. Этот пациент явно не замечал очевидных вещей.  
— Ну что ж, я пришел к выводу...  
— Да?  
— Пришел к выводу, — продолжил психолог, — что вы не с той стороны смотрите на ситуацию. Вам кажется, что это проблема, но это естественные реакции двух людей, чувствующих определенную симпатию друг к другу.  
— Симпатию? Что вы имеете в виду? — удивился Дэнни. — Значит это нормально для друзей?  
— Я думаю, мистер Уайлд, что вы любите мистера Бретта и тот, судя по всему, отвечает вам взаимностью.  
Дэнни рассмеялся, но затем смех внезапно оборвался. Он задумчиво прищурился и потер подбородок. Его живой ум, привыкший к сложным экономическим расчетам, принялся за новою задачу. Вдруг он энергично встал и хлопнул психолога по плечу.  
— Знаете, док, спасибо вам большое. Вы прекрасный психолог. Я уже чувствую, что излечен.  
Выписав чек, Дэнни, насвистывая, вышел в приемную. Психолог еще несколько секунд смотрел вслед облаченной в обтягивающие штаны и короткую куртку фигуре. Затем он положил чек в сейф и отправился пить кофе.

Через некоторое время.  
— ... Так ты побывал у психолога? — спросил Бретт.  
— Да-да, можешь не комментировать. Я знаю, что давно уже было пора.  
— И что же он сказал? — Бретт следил за Дэнни взглядом, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
— Очень важную вещь. Нам надо провести эксперимент.  
— Нам?  
— Иди сюда, — Дэнни помахал рукой. — Ближе... еще ближе... левее. Стой так.  
Дэнни суетился вокруг Бретта, поворачивая его в разные стороны.  
— Нос будет мешать... Теперь наклонись чуть-чуть.  
Бретт закатил глаза, одной рукой приобнял Дэнни за талию, другой за плечи и поцеловал.


	2. Как скажете, Ваше Лордство

Положив бутылку шампанского в ведерко со льдом, официант покатил тележку к номеру 1080. Он ожидал получить большие чаевые, потому что постоялец слыл щедрым. Ему открыл светловолосый мужчина в голубом халате.   
— Поставьте на столик, — махнул рукой Бретт и двинулся в сторону спальни.  
Оттуда раздалось энергичное:  
— Кто это, Ваше Лордство?  
— Шампанское.  
— Не знал, что шампанское стало само приходить в номера отеля.  
Тем временем официант круглыми глазами смотрел на разбросанные по полу предметы мужского туалета. Его богатое воображение уже нарисовало соответствующую картину. Он вспомнил, как две горничные шептались о том, что в смежных номерах живут два друга, которые везде появляются вместе. Однако, по их словам, они никогда еще не заставали американца в своем номере, он все время гостил у англичанина.  
Официант уже предвкушал, что расскажет приятельницам, когда Бретт вернулся в гостиную и протянул чаевые. Официант с опаской взглянул в сторону спальни и вышел. Через несколько секунд вошел Дэнни.  
— Ну, что ты надел, Дэниел? Мы же идем на деловой обед, а не в ночной клуб.  
Дэнни отдернул кожаную куртку и довольно посмотрел в зеркало.  
— А мне нравится. В конце концов, пусть думают обо мне как о пустоголовом бизнесмене, которому просто повезло разбогатеть.  
— Не сомневайся, стоит тебе раскрыть рот, они так и подумают, — усмехнулся Бретт.  
— Очень смешно, очень, — сделал обиженное лицо Дэнни.  
— И, Дэниел, не разбрасывай свои вещи по моей гостиной, пожалуйста.  
— Как скажете, Ваше Лордство, — поклонился Дэнни и открыл перед Бреттом дверь, но Бретт пропустил его вперед, подтолкнув в спину.   
А в это время официант, бурно жестикулируя, что-то рассказывал знакомым горничным, пока его не увидел портье и не прогнал работать.


	3. Туристы-любители экстра-класса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит за сутки до начала серии "Chain of events".

Дэнни замерзал. В пять часов было холоднее всего, а костер уже давно погас. Он пошевелил голыми ногами и пожалел, что не взял с собой запасную пару носков. Его единственные носки сушились сейчас на воткнутой около костра палке. Плед мало помогал, не защищая от холода ноги. Дэнни взглянул в сторону палатки Бретта, представил того в теплом спальнике, и у него появилась идея. Было слишком холодно, а Дэнни хотелось спать, поэтому он решил на какое-то время забыть про желание слиться с природой и обходиться самым нужным. Он встал и, как был босиком, пошел к палатке Бретта. Открыв ее, он тут же услышал храп лорда. "Что ж, тепло этого стоит", — Дэнни подполз к спальнику и начал его расстегивать, когда Бретт задрожал от внезапно проникшего холода и проснулся.  
— Дэниел? — хриплым спросонья голосом спросил Бретт.  
— Подвиньтесь-ка, Ваше Лордство, — подтолкнул его Дэнни.  
— Куда подвинуться? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Я хочу спать. И у тебя двухместный спальник, так что не жадничай.  
Бретт во всем любил комфорт, он даже спальник и палатку покупал гораздо больших размеров, чем ему требовалось. Бретт недовольно заворчал, когда Дэнни влез в спальник. Сразу стало тесно.   
— Фу, ты холодный, — Бретт пытался отодвинуться от Дэнни, но двигаться было некуда.   
Дэнни же наоборот пододвинул свои замерзшие ноги к ногам Бретта.  
— Я же говорил тебе взять свой спальник, разве нет? Ты отвечал, что будешь спать на голой земле, как наши предки. В итоге... Дэниел, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Бретт пихнул того локтем, и Дэнни вынырнул из дремоты.  
— Что?... Где?...  
Увидев его красные от недосыпа глаза, Бретт смягчился.  
— Ну, ладно, можешь оставаться здесь.  
— Вы так добры, Ваше Лордство, — улыбнулся Дэнни, похлопав его по животу и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Дэниел, оставайся на своей половине, — возмущенно потребовал Бретт, потревоженный тычками и пиханием Дэнни.  
— Какая у тебя мягкая пижама, — довольно бормотал Дэнни, кладя голову на плечо Бретта. — Надо бы и себе такую купить... Такую мягкую...  
— Дэниел! — начал было Бретт, но Дэнни уже спал.  
Подумав, что Дэнни вновь начнет пихаться, если его разбудить и попросить подвинуться, Бретт решил оставить все, как есть. К тому же с Дэнни было теплее, он все-таки замерзал под утро в своей холодной пижаме. Привыкнув к тесноте, Бретт заснул.

Солнце было уже высоко, когда туристы-любители сидели у костра и завтракали. Дэнни постоянно зевал, чем раздражал Бретта.  
— Ты делаешь это намеренно, — не выдержал он.  
— Просто ты ужасно храпишь, и я не выспался, — парировал Дэнни.  
— Ты знал, на что шел.  
— Но так громко! — скорбно вздохнул Дэнни, за что получил щепкой по голове.  
— А кто вчера потащил меня на прогулку по лесу? А когда прошло два часа и я собрался возвращаться, ты вдруг отыскал ягоды и настоял, чтобы мы поели на природе. В итоге мы вернулись затемно и я ужасно устал... Дэниел, прекрати зевать!  
Дэнни только рассмеялся и похлопал Бретта по коленке. Бретт вхдохнул:  
— Ты неисправим.   
А Дэнни подумал, что этой ночью будет спать на земле: холодно, зато никто не храпит над ухом.


	4. Перчатки Дэнни и страшная история Бретта

Выйдя из машины, Дэнни начал натягивать перчатки.  
— Почему ты всегда носишь перчатки? — спросил Бретт.  
— Холодно же.  
— Я думал, подвижные люди наоборот не мерзнут, — усмехнулся Бретт. — Давай сюда свои руки, — и Бретт начал растирать холодные пальцы Дэнни.  
— Интересно, когда появится судья? — нарушил тишину Дэнни.  
— Наверное, дела задержали... Ну, вот ты и согрелся.  
Но Дэнни не спешил убирать руки.  
— Знаешь ли, с моим предком произошла забавная история, — продолжил Бретт. — Он поехал на Аляску охотиться, но забыл взять перчатки. А мороз там стоял, как русской зимой.  
— Он умер от холода?  
— Нет-нет, он был сильным парнем. Но вот он наткнулся на волка, а его руки так замерзли, что он не смог нажать на курок.  
— И волк его загрыз?  
— Волк, к счастью, испугался и убежал. Мой предок вернулся домой.  
— И он даже не умер? — недоверчиво спросил Дэнни, привыкший к историям Бретта.  
— Умер, конечно.  
— Неужели врач отрезал ему обе конечности, и у него развилась гангрена?  
— Да нет, он умер в своей постели.  
— А я думал, все твои предки погибали насильственной смертью, — подколол Дэнни.  
— С этим произошло то же самое, — приподнял бровь Бретт. — В дом ворвались грабители и застрелили его. Ему было 50 лет.  
— Можно сказать, повезло, — усмехнулся Дэнни.  
Вдалеке показалась фигура судьи Фултона.  
— А вот и судья, — радостно сказал Бретт Дэнни и выпустил его руки из своих.  
Дэнни поспешно натянул перчатки, кляня судью за то, что тот решил встретиться промозглым вечером в парке. Бретт успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.  
— Ничего, Дэниел, потом мы пропустим пару стаканчиков в баре, и ты согреешься.


End file.
